


Burst of Color

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU</p><p>“Can-can you see it too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burst of Color

Lydia’s world faded to black and white the moment her fiancé took his last breath. With a broken heart, Lydia dove into her work, not wanting to connect with anyone, terrified of making another connection and having her heart broken once more.

After John, Lydia didn’t expect to ever to see anything other than black and white ever again. Then she stepped into the New York Institute and laid eyes on Isabelle Lightwood for the first time.

She stopped momentarily, taking in the beauty that was Isabelle, her heart skipping a beat when suddenly there was a burst of colors as their eyes met. She could tell from Isabelle stuttering over her words that she could see it to. Lydia blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what they were talking about before.

“Can-can you see it too?” Isabelle whispered.

Lydia nodded and felt herself starting to smile. “Yes.”


End file.
